


Interview

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [34]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron was looking forward to meeting his favorite author.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron was a little confused as he sat down in the chair that he was told to. The view being the desk was beautiful, but the elusive author behind Aaron's favorite books was supposed to be sitting there. Aaron was there to get an interview from him. He wasn't the one that worked the literary interviews for the newspaper he worked for, but he had been the one picked by TR Spencer. No one had been happy about it but it was that or Tristan would go elsewhere. Aaron wasn't exactly upset about it. He was damned glad to meet his favorite author.

The first three books that had been put out in the spy series that he wrote were great, Aaron had been looking forward to two and three. Then in the fourth, he seduced the first male, and it was found out that Aaron hadn't been reading too much between the lines, the main character was more into the men, but he would have sex with women to get what he needed. There had been an outcry from the men who read the books, but there was a more significant celebration from the LGBTQ+ community. Aaron had paid attention but not too closely at work when people were talking about it.

"Sorry about that Mister Hotchner, I ran out of coffee," a voice said, and then a young man was walking around the desk into Aaron's line of sight with a tray with two carafes on it as well as two mugs and cream and sugar. "You take neither right? Depending on the coffee?"

"You know a lot about me when I know little about you." Aaron took the cup that was offered to him and was surprised when both mugs were poured from the same carafe, obliviously the two were because he drank a lot of coffee more than he didn't want to serve Aaron the same of whatever he was drinking.

"I'm afraid that most of that will stay true. You gave away a lot of habits when you were doing visual journalism before the birth of your son, and you moved to a newspaper where you didn't have to go overseas to cover events anymore."

"Is that why you chose me?"

"So, I chose you so I could meet you. I've had a crush on you since I was a teenager, watching the news just hoping that I would see you. Though I did pick you ultimately because you are not an idiot. I'm sure that you were coached through the things that the paper wants you to ask, but I want you to talk to me like you would anyone else you are interviewing. I have the veto right on what is ultimately published. No matter what the content, it's going to get a bigger push than most other articles that are printed in the paper outside of big political stuff."

"You are right there," Aaron said. He wasn't sure what to say about the crush.

The interview took four hours for Aaron to get in the topics points that he wanted. He recorded the entire thing, making notes about things the audio couldn't get. It was interesting to see the man as he talked. He talked with his hands as much as he talked about anything else. Aaron had the strange urge to grab his hands to see if he could still talk while they were unable to move.

"So what is your name? I'll not publish it." Aaron reached out and turned off the recorder and laid his pen and paper down as show he was willing to do it off the books as it were.

"Spencer Tristan Reid. And no you can't publish that at all."

"I remember my NDA well. I just have a question on that. Why?"

"I hide in plain sight but really outside of some things that I did in college, being a genius goes garner attention, even if it's just small scale but after that, it's all under a stamp of classified. My employers would rather not have a lot of attention come my way. I'm sure they follow the discussion boards on me to make sure that no one does follow that. It's another reason why I chose you. You have a high-security clearance, and if it hadn't been you, I would have had an agent in here posing as security to make sure that nothing was said that would go into the paper."

Aaron did not miss the way Spencer said employer. He was still in the spy game it seemed. It wasn't any wonder why Aaron was chosen given the reasons. He was probably the only one who would have given clearance, despite what Spencer said. Still, it didn't help the small crush he had on him.

"Seems like it's a good thing I agreed to this," Aaron said.

Spencer nodded his head. He opened up his laptop and Aaron was about to stand up when Spencer waved for him to stay. Aaron wondered why. It seemed that Spencer was ready to get back to whatever he was doing. The laptop was a touch screen, and Aaron watched as he tapped a few things very quickly.

"I don't have any plans tonight, work-related, on either job and no dinner plans. How would you like to join me for dinner?"

Aaron looked at him to see that the offer was genuine, Aaron just wasn't sure which side of Spencer was asking, the spy that Aaron was pretty sure that he was or the author who wanted to talk just a little more to someone, or the man who seemed like he was lonely as hell.

"I would love to, but you have to let me pick where we are going."

"Gladly, if I had my way I'd eat at three places, but my driver is an ass and makes me pick other places."

Aaron only smiled as he had a world to show Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
